


it's always baby, baby, baby

by supremejaes



Category: GOT7
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Gangbang, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, NEW TAGS BC IM A FILTHY BIRD, Romance, Yugyeom has 6 boyfriends, also yugyeom gay wbk, each chapter is different so there's, i tried very hard not to write smut bc im saving that for my other works, lots and lots of petnames, this is literally just a fic of yugyeom being spoiled and/or dumb in his feelings, yknow just scorpio tingz, yugyeom best boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremejaes/pseuds/supremejaes
Summary: Just a day-in-the-life of Yugyeom dealing with his six boyfriends.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Kim Yugyeom, Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom, Kim Yugyeom/Everyone, Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang, Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan, Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Comments: 9
Kudos: 142
Collections: Kudos folder





	1. pjy.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluetint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/gifts).



> This was entirely indulgent and made especially for my dear Bea. Title taken from New Found Glory's cover of "It Ain't Me Babe". Based off of this [tweet](https://twitter.com/pjywoo/status/1301701123791781890) .

Jinyoung bursts into the practice room with buggy eyes and his hair haphazardly perched on top of his head. His hair has grown to a considerable length, the long strands tickling his eyelids.

Everyone in the room stops what they’re doing to watch the commotion. Jinyoung looks like an angry bird, rustling his feathers as he tries to set his duffle bag down on the floor. It's proven to be difficult since he's also trying to balance a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a to-go cup of Yugyeom’s favourite drink in the other. The boys also notice a take out bag from The Halal Guys hanging from his elbow, the thing constantly bumping into unnecessary objects and confusing the distribution of weight on his body.

The members take in Jinyoung’s inner turmoil as he struggles to put down his own stuff without disrupting the other three things and they laugh, amused.

"What did you do now?" Bambam pipes in once Jinyoung is settled.

Jinyoung huffs, the air fluffing his bangs out of his face. "Shut up."

"Yikes,” Youngjae laughs. “It must’ve been really bad if you’re getting him Halal Guys on top of iced chocolate."

Jackson coos while walking over to Jinyoung and brushes the hair out of his face. "But the flowers are a nice touch!" He eases.

“Yeah, but Dal will wreck them the moment he gets home." Mark adds from the couch.

Jinyoung deflates.

"Oh hush, all of you." Jaebeom chides. He looks over at Jinyoung with a scrutinizing glare, folding his arms. He purses his lips, sighing.

"Hm.” He taps his cheek in thought. “Iced choco... Did you raincheck a date again?" He asks.

Jinyoung nods, biting the frown on his lips.

"Halal Guys…” Jaebeom continues. “Were you a little too honest in reviewing one of his songs again?"

Jinyoung caves on himself, grimacing a little harder but he nods again.

"And... flowers.” Jaebeom smirks. Jinyoung hates the way his teasing smiles tells a lot.

“That's pretty on brand for you, but I’m guessing you’re going to say something like, " _Flowers for my prettiest flower,_ ” He says in air quotes and his best attempt at Jinyoung's prince-like voice. “ _I’m sorry for being a jerk and for not treating you well lately, but I love you so much and I will wait forever until you can forgive me._ "

Jinyoung whines. He never thought he was _that_ predictable. "D’you think it'll be enough?"

Then suddenly, the studio doors shut loudly behind them. It surprises them all and Jinyoung in particular, expecting Yugyeom’s cold shoulder. Instead, Jinyoung turns around to see his younger boyfriend all teary-eyed and flushed pink. He clutches his backpack, ignoring everyone else and looking directly at Jinyoung.

He sniffs, clearly moved. "It’s perfect, hyung."

And Jinyoung’s heart melts.

He gets in front of Yugyeom in less than three strides, holding up the straw of the iced choco to his lips in consolation.

“I’m sorry, Puppy.” Jinyoung apologizes.

Yugyeom sips from the drink, taking it out of Jinyoung’s hand to slip their fingers together. The way Jinyoung looks at him fondly make half of the guys swoon in adoration and half of the guys (i.e., Bambam and Youngjae) retch. But they all cheer and aww together when Yugyeom kisses Jinyoung’s cheek, beaming.

Jinyoung beams right back at him, happily in love and forgiven.


	2. mty.

“I don’t know if it’s such a good idea...” Yugyeom says.

Hesitation pools on his tongue, making it hard for him to speak. In the distance, thunder rumbles with a growl, reverberating through the car before it thrums in his ears. Yugyeom tugs at his fingers, nervous.

“What if I get hurt?”

A large hand caresses his thigh in response, aiming to calm him down. The grip squeezes into the plush skin, making him squirm. As much as the pressure is meant to console him, it only adds fuel to the fire, Yugyeom’s anxiety increasing.

“Aw baby, no.” Mark says softly, like Yugyeom is some fawn he accidentally stumbled upon in the woods. “I’d never do anything to hurt you.”

He rubs his hand against the inner seam of Yugyeom’s jeans, offering a different feeling for Yugyeom to zone in on. Yugyeom visibly relaxes, allowing himself to be distracted, but the younger’s face is still etched with worry. Mark figures to continue.

“Nor would I ever put you up to something that could hurt you.”

Yugyeom nods slowly, his nervous habits taking the form of playing with his boyfriend’s fingers. Mark’s skin is soft underneath his palms and his warmth feels so finite there. It settles the butterflies in his stomach just a little.

“What if I get uncomfy?” He asks.

“Then, do you wanna set up a signal? Or a safe word of some sort?” Mark offers.

“A safe word?” Yugyeom asks confusedly. He bursts out giggling, nudging his boyfriend in mock annoyance. Mark laughs along, his hand moving up to swipe a thumb across Yugyeom’s jawline lovingly.

The younger sighs, finally looking at his boyfriend head on. “Hyung, I’m meeting your family. Not trying out that _thing_.”

“Well, we can also try out that _thing_ if you do good today.” Mark smirks.

Yugyeom squirms again but this time for another reason, lifting his elbow onto the driver’s wheel to hide. He whines, “Shut up!”

They’ve been parked outside of the restaurant for a while now; arrived about an hour and some odd minutes ago. The plan was dinner, a movie, and some dessert with Mark's family that flew in yesterday for the summer holidays. It wasn't all that different from any of the times Yugyeom played tour guide for the Tuans, but he couldn't help the uneasiness in the pit of his belly. It wasn't _different_ , but it was **different**.

Things were definitely… not like how they used to be this time around, no matter how much Mark said it was all the same.

The soft patter of rain outside helps fill in the silence. But suddenly, it comes down with one heavy swoop, pounding onto the metal of Yugyeom’s car in intervals. After a few seconds, it gradually eases itself back to a light drizzle again, the excess water leaking from the clouds like a closed faucet.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

“C’mon, baby.” Mark coos. “Don’t be so nervous, hm? You’ve met them before. You already know they like you.”

And Yugyeom knows that. Knows how much Mark makes sense, but... It still doesn’t comfort him enough.

“Well, yeah…” Yugyeon stutters. “But that wasn’t— We weren’t—”

“What?” Mark asks, leaning down to try to make eye contact. “Dating?”

Yugyeom nods his head slowly, timid. It’s ridiculous. He shouldn’t be like this but in his defense, they’ve barely started dating. He’s still at that stage where it feels a little weird to say it because it feels like he’s gonna explode every time he calls Mark his boyfriend.

Despite Mark's previous attempts, Yugyeom refuses to look at the older. So Mark decides to do the next best thing and pets him.

“I’m pretty sure they saw it coming.” He says. “Why else would we have gotten matching tattoos?”

“But—”

Yugyeom looks at him again, face-to-face, and Mark hates that Yugyeom looks so pitiful, so worried. He wants to kiss that pout off his face.

So he does.

Nice and slow, and comforting.

Mark’s aura always had a knack for radiating in waves. Yugyeom has never felt so lucky.

“They’ll love you.” Mark breathes in between kisses. “I love you.”

Yugyeom sighs into one of many kisses, his hand reaching for the door handle in preparation to leave. He can do this. _They_ can do this.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mork Tuna makes for the cutest boyfriend. I aspire to be Kim Yugyeom.


	3. cyj.

Lately, something’s turned Yugyeom into quite the homemaker, giving him the sudden urge to be a little more domestic; a little more sous-chef in training. What's nice about it all is that he actually isn't half bad at being cute house-husband material.

Tonight, the menu is steak. Perhaps a little too luxurious for a Tuesday, but it’s an important night.

Tonight is dinner night with Youngjae.

The cast-iron sizzles on the stovetop, sending the savory aroma of garlic and butter permeating through the air. It makes Yugyeom's mouth water and he silently rejoices at yet another successful recipe. He's so pleased with himself. He only hopes Youngjae will be pleased with the dish too, since... Y'know, he'll be eating it.

It most certainly— _certainly_ — does not have anything to do with Yugyeom's tiny (read: BIG, **FAT** ) tiny crush on Youngjae.

(Nor his constant need to be validated by the apple of his eye.)

An intrusive thought cuts into Yugyeom's head then. It's a nasal little voice that sounds awfully like his brother, Euigyeom’s, taunting, “ _Youngjae and Yugyeom sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N—_ ”

“Ah!” Yugyeom yells out loud, bringing himself back to reality.

He scrambles quickly to quell his thoughts, pressing a pair of kitchen tongs into the slab of meat on the stove, hoping to the heavens that the onset of sizzling will repress the embarrassing thoughts of his that are _Yes! He has a crush on Youngjae!_

Youngjae, his multi-talented, wonderful and cute hyung who has completely no idea that he is wonderful and cute!

But to be honest, it really shouldn't have come as a surprise though.

If Youngjae was oblivious to his *many* and amazing qualities, what more was he going to be towards Yugyeom’s helpless crush and slightly un-subtle pining?

It’s been frustrating to keep himself on the sidelines, but Yugyeom was determined to make that change tonight. Long gone were going to be the days of pretending he wasn’t staring at Youngjae or stuttering over compliments. No more one-armed hugs and “accidental” brushes of the hand as they walked. No siree.

That era was soon to be over because tonight—

 _Tonight_ , Yugyeom was finally going to confess.

“You alright, Gyeom?” Youngjae asks, suddenly appearing by his side. He moves quickly around him, grabbing things to prepare the table. The record in Yugyeom’s head scratches on its player and he looks at his hyung like a deer in headlights.

Youngjae laughs under his breath, reaching to poke Yugyeom on the cheek.

“Don’t go burning down my kitchen now.” He teases.

Yugyeom gulps, sending him a soft smile as he nods. He turns the steak over in the pan once more, tending to it until it’s finally ready to be served.

Dinner comes and goes. For the most part, it’s peaceful; a little quiet. To anyone else, it might be considered a little stifling, especially with Yugyeom’s silence and all. But Youngjae’s never been one to pressure anyone into talking. Plus, he’s more concentrated on eating than anything else.

However, when Yugyeom uncharacteristically offers Youngjae the last bite after barely eating himself, does Youngjae finally feel the need to speak up.

“Gyeomie bear?” He approaches gently. “What’s wrong?”

Yugyeom gulps yet again, swallowing down a whine. That nickname would usually make Yugyeom keen; a term of endearment that he’s grown to love since trainee days, but right now, it somehow makes him cringe.

Youngjae notices.

“Are you sick?” The older asks.

Yugyeom shakes his head, unable to talk. He wants to find the right words but… Can’t.

“I…” Yugyeom says with a tremble in his voice. He doesn’t have the heart to look back up, so he settles on looking down at the table. But then even that doesn’t help. He shuts his eyes instead. “I have something to tell you.”

Youngjae looks at him curiously, setting down his chopsticks and wiping his mouth with a napkin. “Okay… What is it?”

 _Here goes nothing,_ Yugyeom thinks. He shutters out a breath before inhaling again.

“I like you.” He squeaks.

(And unfortunately, Yugyeom misses the way Youngjae looks at him incredibly fond.)

“I like you too, Gyeomie.” Youngjae responds. “You know that.”

Yugyeom finally whines, shuffling a little in his seat.

“That’s not— That’s not what I meant…" He says. "I mean like like you. Like, I want you to be my boyfriend.”

Yugyeom squeezes his eyes harder, wanting nothing more than the earth to swallow him whole.

Then, suddenly he hears the wood of chair legs screech against the floor. It's followed by some clatter of chopsticks on the ground and now Yugyeom’s scared. Did he confess too much? Is Youngjae mad at him?

Another beat passes before he gets the courage to open his eyes, slowly looking up to find Youngjae looking back at him with a confused expression.

Yugyeom grimaces. “I’m sorry, hyung—”

Youngjae holds up a hand to cut him off. His eyes squint, leaning in questioningly. “What do you mean you “ _want to be my boyfriend_ ”?” He asks.

Now Yugyeom’s confused. What kind of a question is that? But before he can ask, Youngjae interrupts again.

“I thought you were already my boyfriend?”

And Yugyeom.

Wants.

To die.

“W-What?!” He shrieks. "Huh? H-How?!"

Youngjae cringes, pulling at his hair while looking at Yugyeom with a flabbergasted smile. “We’ve been dating for half a year and you didn’t know?!”

As crazy as this all is, that statement alone makes Yugyeom's head spin. Half a year?!

“No!!!” He shouts in bewilderment.

The two boys stare at each other, completely at a loss with their miscommunication. It becomes quiet again, much like how it was over dinner, except the tension is palpable. How could Yugyeom not have known? How could Youngjae not have told him?

How in the world could Yugyeom have been so stupid, to pine over someone who was already his?

Youngjae's voice filters back in over his thoughts. “So we’re not…? Boyfriends?” He asks, biting his lip. Nervous.

He steps away from the dinner table, wringing his hands.

Something forces Yugyeom to get up, walking over to the other side of the table to stand face-to-face with Youngjae. He dutifully ignores the way his heart flips when he realizes the older has to tilt his head up to look at him.

Yugyeom wants to melt.

“Well... Like I said, I w-want to be...” He stutters. He reaches for Youngjae's hand and it centers him a little bit, helping him gather his words. “I want you to be my boyfriend.”

Youngjae frowns, biting back his own whine as he pushes his head into Yugyeom’s chest. His arms immediately come around the younger's waist to hug him.

“You’re so dumb, Gyeomie bear…" Youngjae pouts. "I _am_ your boyfriend.”

He nuzzles in some more then looks up at Yugyeom with his chin on Yugyeom’s sternum. “And you’re _my_ boyfriend. Mine.”

Yugyeom can't help with the way that still surprises him. This is crazy. But it's funny.

They giggle with each other, smiling softly.

Youngjae kisses Yugyeom’s cheek, terribly in love.

“Yours.” Yugyeom says, terribly in love too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave it to YugJae to get the longest "drabble" in this collection, bumping in at 1.1K words. I have no regrets. YugJae rise.
> 
> (And yes, I call Yugyeom "Gyeomie bear" a.k.a. "Gummy bear" in my head.)


	4. wje-js.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the double update (September 15th). Check out Chapter 3 if you haven't read it yet.

“I miss you.” Yugyeom sniffs.

The phone crackles at the sound of Yugyeom shifting in bed, preparing for another fitful night of sleep. In contrast, Jackson's little video square shines brightly, daylight peeking through the windows behind him. It only increases in intensity as their video call goes on, Jackson’s side of the world waking up to what Yugyeom called yesterday.

It's difficult being apart like this. But Yugyeom is nothing if not proud of how hardworking and successful his boyfriend has become. Yugyeom’s dreams began and ended with Korea, but Jackson’s dreams began in Korea and ended with the world.

Yugyeom loved that.

But he didn't love this.

“I know, babyboy. I miss you too.” Jackson sighs, looking as lovingly into the camera as he can. Yugyeom appreciates it, but he's no fool. He can see the tiredness in his boyfriend's eyes and he's sure that he reflects the same exhaustion, but the only difference is that Yugyeom gets to sleep.

“How much longer this time?” Yugyeom asks.

Jackson hums in thought for a bit, his eyes straying away and Yugyeom silently keens, adoring his boyfriend’s mannerisms and his handsome face.

“We’ve finished the recording, but we still need to do the video. I’d say… Maybe three more weeks?”

Yugyeom gulps down a sad, sad mewl. “Oh… Oh okay.” But he can't suppress his tone of disappointment. “That’s fine.”

“You hate it,” Jackson frowns. “I'm sorry, baby. I really hate to do this to you.”

Yugyeom shakes his head, nuzzling into his pillows. He needs the softness to help him contain his sadness. He needs to be strong; understanding.

“No, no, it’s fine, really.” He replies. Then he mulls it over in his mind to realize, “It’s just that…"

He bites his lip, toying with a frown. "I haven’t seen you since May.”

And Jackson's heart breaks.

Yugyeom's eyes trail towards the lonely calendar sitting on his dresser, a quaint picture of a spring blossom greeting him. The thing has been catching dust and perpetually stuck four months behind. He hasn’t even seen the beach ball photo that was July, nor the palm trees meant to signify the current month: August.

It’s been… a while.

Somewhere along the way while Yugyeom treks deeper and deeper into his thoughts, he falls asleep. Luckily, his grip on his phone doesn’t fall too much and when his wrist meets the pillows next to him, Jackson still has a good view of his beloved.

Jackson can only watch, a little bittersweet; his words lost so he can let his boyfriend rest. He loves him so much that sometimes, it tears him apart. Yugyeom’s been nothing but patient with him and yet in return, all Jackson’s been able to offer lately is 30-minute video calls at ungodly hours.

It’s not fair.

In the depth of his consciousness, Yugyeom hears the baby birds outside of his window chirp, welcoming the bluish hue of the early morning. It's cute but terribly early and he groans, turning over to the other side of the bed. He’s still sleeping, but he's able to note with a groggy haze that he is now on Jackson’s side of the bed.

It doesn’t smell like him anymore, but it’s still comforting.

He falls back asleep.

Yugyeom's deep in slumber; dreamless, but his ears wake up to hear the small beeps of the front door being unlocked.

 _Hm._ He turns overs again. _Probably Euigyeom._

He falls back asleep.

Then, for the third and last time, his body wakes up again after what feels like only mere minutes later. Someone is climbing into bed with him, someone is cozying up to him, wrapping their arm around his waist and pulling him to his chest, someone is--

“Welcome home,” Yugyeom yawns.

Jackson smiles, adoring how pliant Yugyeom is, barely stirring at all when he tries to reposition him, rolling him over to his back. He kisses the younger’s cheek, resting his lips there.

Yugyeom whines.

“Stubble...” He says sleepily, scrunching his face up at the scratchiness of Jackson’s five o-clock shadow.

“Aigoo, I'm sorry.” Jackson coos, giggling softly. He pets Yugyeom’s hair, caressing the side of his face. “Go back to sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Yugyeom nods a little before leaning in to curl against the older. He inches his nose into Jackson’s neck, finding comfort.

“You promise?” He asks, kissing Jackson’s pulse point.

“I promise, baby. I promise.” Jackson says, holding onto Yugyeom tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, I made Bea cry when I first drafted this in our Twitter DMs. I'm sure it was less my doing and moreso the loveliness that is Jackson Wang.


	5. kb-bb.

Overcast makes for lazy days.

Compared to Yugyeom's own apartment, Bambam’s has always seemed more comfortable and homey, what with the obvious bigger square footage and the presence of cats. 

While Bambam’s clothing style has always been revered as somewhat eclectic and revolutionary, his living space has tended to reflect something different. It's more minimal and streamlined; more "just Kunpimook" than his cool and out-there stage persona. Beige and white tones drip nicely from the ceiling, accented nicely with cool gray furniture.

But honestly speaking, what made Bambam’s apartment the most comfiest place in the world was that it was really just Yugyeom’s own personal cat cafe.

And like any old regular cat cafe, his lap was always free real estate. Especially for one big cat in particular.

Bambam’s definitely not as light as he was when they were pre-teens (even more so now, with his bulked-up figure) but Yugyeom never argues against the weight on his thighs. He likes being close to his boyfriend like this and Bambam is just so warm.

For the time they’ve been together, friends to boyfriends and all, Yugyeom always found himself gravitating towards the other whenever he felt cold. It was as if when Bambam moved to Korea, he took all the warmth and sunshine he soaked up in Thailand with him, making for warmer nights and brighter days in Yugyeom’s life.

“Cheesy.” Bambam says in the quiet.

Yugyeom smiles into Bambam’s shirt, hugging him tighter into his embrace. 

“Did I say my thoughts out loud again?” He asks.

Bambam nods, backing up a bit so they can see each other. He bites at his lips shyly before carding his fingers through Yugyeom’s hair. 

“Mhm.” Bambam hums, giggling. 

They’re both soft smiles and even softer eyes. It's wonderful. They’ve both never seen anything sweeter.

They sit there in the calm silence, just looking at each other. Trailing eyes over each other’s faces and soaking up each other’s air. It’s so comfortable. So peaceful.

“Gyeom-ah?” Bambam says after some time, leaning down to rest his head on Yugyeom’s shoulder.

“Yes?” 

“You’re really freaking annoying.” He says suddenly with no real bite in his voice.

Yugyeom rolls his eyes, the small telling signs of laughter creeping on his lips. 

“Not this again.” Yugyeom snorts. He moves in to kiss Bambam on the forehead, readjusting them both with a little bounce on his lap. “Why?”

Bambam accepts the kiss with a scrunch of his nose, returning his own to Yugyeom’s cheek. When the younger moves, his fingers hold onto Yugyeom's hair for purchase and Bambam revels in the way Yugyeom groans at the contact. His soft smile turns into something a little more devilish; veering on the side of teasing. He leans back up again, inching more into Yugyeom’s space.

“Because I really, really love you.” He whispers against the younger’s lips, licking kittenish at the seam of his mouth.

Yugyeom smiles for the nth time before closing the distance.

They've both never tasted anything sweeter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favourite chapter, hands down. Especially because it's based off of one of my favourite YugBam moments.
> 
> We're also two chapters away til the end! How bittersweet. But I have a treat for y'all in the last chapter, so stay tuned!


	6. ljb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "iMpLiEd SeXuAl CoNTenT" — MY ASS
> 
> Rating has gone up. New tags have been added in preparation for this chapter and the subsequent last chapter. I wish I could tell you I was sorry.

“Do that part again,” Jaebeom rasps into the intercom. “Try to do it a little breathier.”

His voice crackles in Yugyeom’s headset, interrupting the smooth melody of the instrumental playing in the background. It makes Yugyeom feel almost a little relieved, even if Jaebeom’s instructions add a bit to his stress. The soft tunes were becoming grating and Yugyeom was sure that sooner or later, he would regret wanting to make a comeback with JUS2.

But of course, he can’t say all of this so instead he just groans, his head reeling.

After being an idol for 7-ish years, recording hasn’t proved itself to be such a difficult task to do. It’s not easy, per se, but it’s definitely doable and rarely, is it ever frustrating. But when you pair it up with a sleep-deprived, perfectionist-type producer like Jaebeom, something in the world shifts. Yugyeom doesn’t know how much longer he can record the lyrics, “ _Ooh baby, yeah~_ ” without tearing his hair out.

He pokes his tongue in his cheek, keeping his attitude tucked behind his teeth.

But Jaebeom, as observant as ever, presses into the intercom again. When his voice echoes in his ears, the younger can't help but roll his eyes back _back_ into his head; practically into a nether world.

“Do you have something you’d like to share with the class, Kim Yugyeom-ssi?” Jaebeom asks mockingly. Jaebeom’s own attitude teeters in his voice and it only amplifies the annoyance that is building in Yugyeom.

Yugyeom is a grown man, he can communicate his feelings. But something… Something is making him want to override all sensible thought and just feed into his impulsive Scorpio self for just a moment.

So he does.

“Yeah,” He hisses. “I’m fucking tired and I wanna fucking go home.”

Yugyeom’s always been a bit more casual; a bit more crass with his hyungs, but this is quite the change in dynamic. Jaebeom knows that Yugyeom rarely curses; knows that Yugyeom would never bite unless seriously hurt or pressed. Had they both been five years younger, Jaebeom would barge into the mic room and give Yugyeom a piece of his mind. Maybe even a smackdown. But luckily, they’re now older and wiser. Lost in love and artistry.

A lethal combination. An inevitable strain on their relationship that makes them both have to work hard to see eye-to-eye.

And Jaebeom is sorry.

The older watches from the other side of the window as Yugyeom takes off his headphones quickly, the speed mirroring how pent up his frustration is. Jaebeom’s almost a little worried that Yugyeom might throw the expensive set, but as a testament to Yugyeom’s true nature to be careful, he places them down gently on the music stand in front of him.

Jaebeom continues to watch with hurt eyes as Yugyeom backs himself up into a corner, head in his hands as he just tries to breathe. He’s so tired.

Yugyeom doesn't hear Jaebeom come in.

Rather, he only senses him when the older’s hand slips under his shirt near his waist, the edges of his hands sitting just above where his jeans rest on his hips. Jaebeom doesn’t say anything, lets them bask in the quiet because he knows Yugyeom can be fragile when overwhelmed.

Without a word, Jaebeom leads Yugyeom up from his slump on the wall and into his chest. Yugyeom lets himself be maneuvered, removing his hands from his face to slide them up over Jaebeom's chest and around his neck.

Nevermind how much taller Yugyeom is than Jaebeom, Yugyeom is his baby. _Their_ baby.

“I’m sorry, Prince.” Jaebeom whispers after Yugyeom’s breathing has relaxed. “I’m sorry for being so tough on you today.”

Yugyeom doesn’t reply. Jaebeom gnaws at his lip, worried. He opens his mouth to say more but when he feels something wet against his collarbone, he knows he’s definitely fucked up for the day.

“Aww, no no _no_ —” Jaebeom says, clicking his tongue and gathering his boyfriend more in his arms. He hates making Yugyeom cry. “You must be so tired, baby. I’m sorry.”

“You were being mean.” Yugyeom says, sniffling into the crook of his shoulder. “Wouldn't even listen to me.”

Jaebeom frowns, moving back a little so they can make eye contact. When they do, Yugyeom’s eyes are red and his face is a little puffy. It breaks Jaebeom’s heart. Although it’s common knowledge that Yugyeom’s a sensitive little thing, it still hurts Jaebeom to see him like this.

He wipes his tears away from his face with his thumbs, thanking the heavens that Yugyeom isn’t too upset with him to veer away from his touch. Jaebeom shifts their weight, inching in closer to Yugyeom until he’s leaning against the wall, an elbow just above Yugyeom's head.

Yugyeom slightly keens under it all. Loves it when Jaebeom encompasses him in his shadow.

With one hand caressing his cheek, Jaebeom asks, “Forgive me?”

Yugyeom sniffs again, wiping at the wet residue of his tears with a sweater paw before releasing a soft hum. Jaebeom smiles and Yugyeom looks up at him shyly.

“Thank you, my prince.” Jaebeom coos. “Can I kiss you?” he asks.

Despite being so upset earlier, there is literally no hesitation on Yugyeom’s end. He nods eagerly, his eyes fluttering shut. Jaebeom smiles wider at the sight, his eyes dripping with adoration.

He stares. Yugyeom is just _so_ pretty.

A soft whine wisps around them. It’s Yugyeom, growing impatient as he’s kept waiting. Jaebeom chuckles, shaking his head at his boyfriend’s silliness before finally leaning in to capture Yugyeom’s lips in between his own.

Yugyeom’s breath hitches when they finally connect and Jaebeom marvels under the way Yugyeom melts against him. He's just so… _Perfect_.

After a few tender kisses, Yugyeom gets antsy. Needy. Jaebeom can feel it in the way Yugyeom's tongue slides over his bottom lip in permission, becoming more incessant when Jaebeom doesn't let up immediately.

Jaebeom’s thoughts flood him at a mile a minute. Thinking over and over again about how Yugyeom is so pretty, so eager. Jaebeom just loves think about how much he can push at his boyfriend's buttons until it's inevitably too much.

The older's hand slides up, up, up tracing against the script inked on Yugyeom's ribcage and down the lines of the pretty artwork on his side. Yugyeom whines heady at the touch, in a tone that Jaebeom knows too well.

Jaebeom is the stronger one of the two, knowing better for them to pull apart now before things accelerate. They need to breathe and calm down and Jaebeom needs to check in on Yugyeom, to make sure that—

Yugyeom’s eyes flutter open, his pupils blown and face flushed baby pink.

Yugyeom is perfect. Pretty. Beautiful. Gorgeous. _His_.

Yugyeom is—

"Hyung." Yugyeom moans, sniffling and looking at Jaebeom with puppy-dog eyes.

Yugyeom is **gone**.

He moves himself slightly, grinding up against Jaebeom's form, trailing kisses down Jaebeom’s jawline so he can mouth at his neck.

Jaebeom hisses, so many feelings hitting him all at once. He slides fingers against Yugyeom's scalp and pulls, not too harsh but just enough to ground him, to bring him back to reality for just a quick second.

"Baby, do you need to be taken care of tonight?" Jaebeom asks, serious.

Yugyeom blinks up at him, nodding sheepishly.

"Words, baby. You know we don't do anything like this until you tell me yes or no."

Yugyeom hiccups, his eyes losing center. "Yes, Daddy."

Shit, Jaebeom thinks. Yugyeom was approaching the point of no return, at least, not until he was properly taken care of.

Yugyeom lolls his head, itching to get closer to Jaebeom's neck again but Jaebeom pulls him back again. Yugyeom moans pitchy and keen as his hair is pulled.

"Baby.” Jaebeom urges. “Prince, tell me quickly: here or at home?"

Yugyeom sniffs, eyes now bordering on teary; almost too submissive to think.

"Home." He whispers. “Please take me home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to keep this short and sweet and instead, I came up with foreplay for something filthy. But beware, I'm still keeping to my word that I'm not writing smut for this fic.
> 
> Sorry, Bea. But I couldn't spoil you with this. Not when I'm already feeding you with JinGyeom, 2Young, and JackJae smut soon. :P


	7. together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, there are some mild implications of sub-drop here.

The mornings after were always quiet.

It was a tradition that came out of courtesy, all for Yugyeom’s sake. Despite the sun high in the sky, the apartment would stay in a lull of grogginess for a period of time. For a few hours, it’d be a whisper here and an, “excuse me” touch there.

The mornings were for soft hellos and body language.

The boys always made sure to speak in hushed tones, no one wanting to stir their youngest after a fruitful night. Nothing above the beep of Jaebeom’s Keurig machine or lower than the soft sizzle of eggs in a frying pan. Their mornings after were slow. Calm. It was a time for when they allowed themselves a day of rest and recharge, and for Yugyeom, recover.

A quarter til the hour, Jaebeom’s bedroom door opened with a deafening creak. In the living room, Jinyoung and Youngjae shared a quick glance and smile. It was showtime. Yugyeom was finally awake.

When the youngest rounded the corner into the common areas, he was a sight for sore eyes. Yugyeom looked so angelic in Jaebeom’s hoodie and Jinyoung’s boxers. Without his usual shell of bravado, Yugyeom looked like the tiniest thing. It seemed like no matter how much older Yugyeom got or whatever his height may be, he was always going to drown in Jaebeom and Jinyoung’s clothes.

He was still sleepy, dragging his feet across the floor. His eyes were bleary but his body knew where to take him. Down down down the hallway, to the outstretch of hardwood flooring, over Nora’s cat tunnel and to the couch next to Youngjae. Yugyeom plopped onto it with a groan, one of his hands peeking out from his sleeve so he could massage the soreness in his side.

Yugyeom winced as he tended to himself, the quiet allowing itself to go up a few decibels. In a small distance over, Jackson came out from the bathroom in all of his freshly-showered glory. Jackson Wang half naked with a towel around his waist was a little too much to take in when you’re barely blinking sleep out of your eyes. It made Yugyeom groan, his internal struggles with a hot boyfriend manifesting itself into his head being smushed into the couch cushions.

Jackson and Youngjae shared an inquisitive look at each other, while Jinyoung laughed into his tea, shaking his head.

“You know,” Jinyoung began, his voice at regular volume. “For someone who didn’t realize that they were dating Youngjae, you were _really_ eager to take his—”

“Please, no vulgarity at the breakfast table.” Jaebeom interrupted, setting some dishes down onto the dining table.

Yugyeom groaned again, trying his best to sit up so he could glare at Jinyoung, a.k.a his hell-sent of a boyfriend.

"Yes, please.” He growled out. “Whatever happened last night stays in last night."

Youngjae pat his head in consolation before excusing himself to the bathroom, leaving Yugyeom’s huffy self with Jinyoung’s… _Jinyounginess_. He watched the older warily as he hummed over his tea.

"So, you _wouldn’t_ wanna do that again?" Jinyoung asked.

“Yeah, baby. You were so good for us.” Jackson said as he came back into the room, fully clothed. He gathered up Yugyeom to his chest, encasing him in a cloud of aftershave and Giorgio Armani. “It’d be a shame if we couldn’t play like that again."

His tone was sweet, but paired up with Jinyoung, Yugyeom felt the need to add Jackson to his hell-sent boyfriend list. He couldn’t help but whine again. Yugyeom would run away if he could, but the walk from the bedroom to the living room was terrible enough and his body was feeling like cement.

His knight in shining armor took the form of Youngjae leaving the bathroom. With all his might, Yugyeom scooted himself away from Jackson, turned on his best puppy-dog face and reached out for Youngjae with grabby hands. Youngjae strided over to him quickly, clicking his tongue before mirroring Yugyeom’s pout.

The older kneeled down on the floor, putting his hands on Yugyeom's lap. "Aigoo, aigoo, aigoo…” Youngjae cooed. “What’s wrong, angel? Are the hyungs teasing you again?"

Yugyeom sniffed, nodding his head while pouting angrily at the other two. As menacing as he tried to look, it only made Jinyoung and Jackson bark with laughter. Yugyeom huffed. _Clearly_ , he had two people to break up with soon.

“Hey, knock it off.” Bambam chided, walking in from the kitchen. He had a plate in his hands, and knowing Bambam, Yugyeom knew that it was his signature chocolate chip pancakes; otherwise known as the “I’m sorry for blowing your back out” meal.

Jackson rolled his eyes at Bambam before getting up and giving him a kiss on the cheek. The glare on Bambam’s face softened a bit at the kiss, erasing whatever frustration he originally had. He nagged a soft, “Go eat now.” to Jackson, urging him to the dining table before looking back at Yugyeom.

“Anyways, I figured you can’t get up.” He said softly, a look of pity still on his features.

Yugyeom nodded, biting at one of his sweater paws.

“Okay. Well, then I’m going to set this down right here then, okay?” Bambam said, motioning to the plate of pancakes in his hands. He turned his gaze to Jinyoung and Youngjae then, “Make sure he doesn’t spill anything.”

The apartment went hush again as Yugyeom and the other boys ate their breakfast. Jinyoung was still sipping on his tea, preferring to eat breakfast a little later in the morning and Youngjae was feeding Yugyeom his pancakes, making a seat for himself on the floor. Yugyeom could feel the pink rise on his cheeks as he noticed Jinyoung from the corner of his eye, the older looking at him and Youngjae fondly.

“Hyung,” Yugyeom mewed with his cheeks stuffed, talking to Youngjae. “You should eat too.”

Youngjae lovingly booped Yugyeom’s nose as he shook his head. “It’s okay, angel. I’m waiting for Mark-hyung anyway.”

Then, with as great timing as ever, the front door beeped mechanically before opening up with a cold whoosh. It was Mark, stumbling in with a bag from the nearest CU just down the street.

“Sorry I took so long.” He said, his voice naturally as light as a feather. “I figured to restock on some other things while getting Gyeom’s painkillers.”

Jaebeom walked over to close the door behind him, even bending down to help Mark get out of his Converse. Just staring at them two made Yugyeom feel a lot of things. His chest was starting to feel a little warm.

"Did you get some lotion for his rope marks?" Jaebeom asked, standing upright again.

Cue cute moment over, Yugyeom thought quickly. He whined aloud at the reminder, tugging on the neckline of Jaebeom’s hoodie until it covered his mouth.

The older two paid him no mind as they continued their conversation.

"Yeah," Mark replied. "And a few laundry pods to help get the stains out of his skirt."

Yugyeom’s lower lip trembled, suddenly remembering the onslaught of events from last night. He didn’t feel disgusted nor guilty per se, but there was just a lot of embarrassment riding on his ankles right now. Yesterday was a new low for him, and even though he’s had seven boyfriends for a while, they’ve never… done _that_ all at the same time before.

“I’m sorry.” He blurted out suddenly.

They all looked at him quickly.

Jinyoung set down his tea, concerned. “What are you sorry for, puppy?”

Yugyeom looked at all of them individually, feeling slightly scrutinized under each of their glares. His nervousness overrode his earlier fatigue, gathering his legs up onto the couch to curl in on himself.

“I… It was a lot, last night.” Yugyeom murmured out.

Mark walked over to him, setting the plastic bag on the floor before running his fingers through his hair. His touch was so grounding on Yugyeom, who felt like he was both floating away too far and sinking too deep.

“Did you not like it, honey?” Mark asked.

“N-No, I did— But—” Yugyeom stuttered. “I was really… I was really _gone_.”

He felt so small again. He wasn’t shaking, but his body was thrumming, too consumed with all the memories from last night and feeling like… Feeling like he was wrong to ask for so much from so many people. Yugyeom’s mind was reeling and he didn’t know how to explain it. He liked it; he liked it so much but he wasn’t sure if—

“Baby.” All six of them said at once.

Yugyeom gasped when he heard it. They hadn’t planned that, it was just a call of coincidence.

But it cut into Yugyeom’s thoughts, loud and clear. Like a callback to him, to get him to return to them. When Yugyeom looked back up at them, he didn’t realize he was blinking back tears.

They had gotten closer to him. Each of them were approaching him slowly, a softer parallel to how they were coming up to him last night but it was still them. Mark scratched softly at Yugyeom’s scalp. Another soft parallel. It made Yugyeom feel like he had one foot on the ground. He looked up at Mark, his eyes a little hazy again but he could still recognize the soft smile on his boyfriend’s face.

On all their faces, really.

It was such a vision. It was like deja vu, but not. They were surrounding him. But it wasn’t… It wasn’t the same as last night. But that was okay, because it was still them. It was still—

“Can I hear it again?” Yugyeom asked softly, shutting his eyes.

The boys looked at each other, confused, before the cogs turned slowly in their head. Then, they realized. They didn’t even need to count it off. For the second time, they were completely in sync.

“Baby.” They said again.

Yugyeom felt his other foot touch the ground. A hint of a smile played at his lips and the boys knew.

Then it happened like a waterfall. Anything to get their dearest boyfriend back on earth with them.

“Baby.”

“Angel.”

“Honey.”

“Darling.”

“Prince.”

“Mine.”

Their names for him flowed from one ear and out the other until he was scooped up into their laps and their touch, rocking him steadily through another one of his drops. It was so comforting. So peaceful. Yugyeom was coming back.

“We love you.”

A tether appeared in front of him and all Yugyeom had to do was follow it back home. He nuzzled into the chest he was being held closest to. It was hard and sturdy. Almost there; on his way.

“I love you too.” He breathed out.

“Always, baby. Come home to us.”

And Yugyeom always had, Yugyeom always will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all they wrote!
> 
> My sincerest apologies for taking so long to finish this fic, but it's finally completed and I hope you all enjoyed this sweet semi-linear drabble collection! Thank you to all my readers for sticking along with me! I hope you all enjoyed this and I hope to see you in another one of my works, whenever that may be.
> 
> If you want to keep up with my usual Ahgase antics, feel free to follow me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_spiritxo).
> 
> Until next time and stay healthy, loves~
> 
> \- Spirit


End file.
